


I'll Tie You Up And You Call Me Daddy

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex on Furniture, Smut, Sneaky Sex, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin likes being in front of the camera and when he decides to tease Burnie during his meeting, the older male has an idea about how to punish the Brit during their lunch break</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Tie You Up And You Call Me Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Based off two prompts by hannah-in-her-wonderland (Sneaky Sex) and a Lovely Anon (Daddy Kink)

Gavin tugs at the silky, black tie that bound his skinny wrists together as his bottom half is completely exposed to the front of the podcast set. Thankfully there is no one else here except for Burnie who set up this whole plan to begin with.  
His eyes watch Burnie mess around with some things in front of the set, setting up the camera that will be filming this.  
Burnie found out that not too long ago Gavin likes not only being behind the camera but, also in front of it. The older man asked if having sex in front of the camera was one of those things he likes to do on camera, and gavin sheepishly replied with a yes. This leads Gavin tied with with the two buttons of his polo shirt undone and his boxer briefs and skinny jeans crumpled on the floor behind the couch, out of Gavin’s reach.  
  “You look amazing, Gavvy. I’m surprised that you agreed to do this. Wait till lunch and everyone leaves, and we come in and I fuck you till you're seeing stars, and then I send you on your merry way.” Burnie purrs.  
Gavin sees the little blinking light on the camera, that it is starting. He bites his lip, looking like an obedient puppy as he nods his head.  
Burnie makes a noise similar to a moan then adds “You’re so adorable, your arms tied together. I’m glad I had to go to that meeting this morning and I had to wear a tie, it looks even better tied around your wrists.”  
  “Daddy.” Gavin whimpers the way Burnie like it.  
The words that Burnie would use would be “Like a little whore”, which only makes Gavin harder. Dirty talk was Burnie’s speciality along with making Gavin feel good.  
  “That’s right, Birdy.” The older man smiles as he moves away from the camera, slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt before putting that off to the side.  
Gavin’s known Burnie for a long time and he always harboured a small crush for the CEO but, it wasn’t until Burnie started to get into shape the Brit realized -and he realizes how shallow it may seem- that the older man looks remarkable, even more so than before. Now anytime he tops Gavin, he’s taken with the strength that Burnie has gained, which gavin loves, with his face usually pressed against the mattress of their bed or the vinyl of the car seats when Gavin is being a “tease” during the work day.  
Today is one of those days where Burnie labels Gavin as a “tease”. Burnie had meetings all morning so Gavin kept sending him pictures from the bathroom, each getting more suggestive till he sent out a full picture of his dick, which Gavin could only imagine how embarrassed Burnie got just by his reaction when he got out of the meeting and dragged Gavin out of the Achievement Hunter office to “Talk business”, which meant that Gavin was going to get fucked.  
He didn’t get fucked right then and there, Burnie simply said to meet him on the podcast set.  
The older man gets his shirt off and tosses it off to the side then starting to work on his belt, Gavin can only imagine what Burnie going to do with that.  
Gavin closes his eyes for a moment, the bright lights of the set starting to bother his eyes a bit but, Burnie quickly says in a sharp, dominating tone “Open them, I want to see your lovely eyes.”  
Gavin slowly opens them and feels the warm leather of Burnie’s belt get wrapped around his throat, not tight enough to suffocate him but, not loose enough that he could get out of it easily.  
Burnie leaves a few kisses on Gavin’s neck, leaving tiny red marks.  
“Is this talking business for you?” Gavin chuckles.  
Burnie pulls the part of the belt that it’s tied around Gavin’s neck and this causes the Brit’s head to quickly move forward, causing a grunt of pain.  
  “What is it, Birdy?” Burnie asks, running a finger across Gavin’s tanned neck.  
  “That hurt, Burnie.” The Brit groans.  
The CEO arches an eyebrow and asks “Burnie?” then digs a nail into the tied up male’s neck, leaving a crescent mark in the process, this is hopefully the least amount of damage he’s going to do to Gavin, and if he can’t do anymore, he’ll finish up after work.  
  “Daddy!” Gavin whines loudly.  
The sound is music to Burnie’s ears as he demands “On your stomach, ass up in the air like a good little whore you are.” His voice low and silky, demanding and dominate, something that leaves a hot feeling in Gavin’s stomach.  
Burnie moves away, leaving Gavin some space to move over and show him that perky ass that he has left bruising hand prints and teeth marks along the tanned skin. He can still see some of the yellow bruises along Gavin’s ass where Burnie bite a while ago. He climbs behind Gavin, still holding the belt, glad that they got this couch and not minding if it gets a few stains in it they were due for another one anyway.  
Burnie keeps a tight grip on the part of the belt as he purrs “Want me to mark up your ass some more, you little British twink?”  
“I don’t think we have enough time, Daddy.” Gavin whimpers, gripping one of the pillows on the couch, keeping his face close to it as it’s in between his arms that are bound together by the wrists.  
Burnie lets his grip on the belt relax, letting it hit the side of couch then responds, with one hand on the Brit’s ass “I thought I was in charge, you fucking import.”  
The names make Gavin moan, knowing fully well that it’s true. He is Burnie’s import, his expensive twink, and most of all he belongs Burnie.  
Burnie drags his nails across Gavin’s ass, leaving angry red lines that make the older man chuckle. Seeing Gavin with his face pressed against a pillow with the company’s logo on it, while having his wrists bound and having a make shift collar around his neck, it shows Burnie owns two things, the company and the little twink that is getting fucked during a work day.  
  “D..D..Daddy, please! We’re running out of time!” Gavin squawks, Burnie is for sure that his accent gets thicker when he’s getting teased.  
  “Does Birdy, not like getting teased? After he sends me dick pics during an important meeting, I think it’s only fair.” Burnie responds, before leaning over and biting down on Gavin’s shoulder, making the younger male whine.  
  “Daddy, I’m sorry! I only did it because you left so early and you know how I like to wake you up.” Gavin whines, his voice drenched in need and lust.  
  “You wanted to show me some love this morning?” Bunie asks, moving his head back before carding his fingers through Gavin’s wild hair.  
Gavin nods against the pillow before wiggling his hips a little bit, making Burnie smile.  
  “Adorable little bird.” Burnie growls “Tell the camera how sorry you are.”  
Before Gavin could do anything Burnie moves him up so he’s resting on his knees and turns the Brit’s face to the camera.  
  “Say it, Birdy.” Burnie growls.  
  “I’m sorry, Burnie! Bloody fuck, I’m sorr-” Gavin is cut short by a swipe across his ass, making it grow red, he yelps loudly then quickly corrects himself “I’m sorry, Daddy!”  
  “That’s it.” Burnie growls.  
Gavin digs his nails into the pillow, not minding if it gets to a point where he makes tears into the fabric.  
  “Daddy.” Gavin moans, his voice a bit more quieter.  
Burnie grips Gavin’s hair as he says “Good boy, you can be good when you want to. Maybe I should keep you like this more often, maybe let others see you. Watching me fuck you into the couch or onto my desk or hey, since everyone is watching, why not just do it in the kitchen.”  
Gavin whines and Burnie chuckles as he relaxes his grip onto the Brit’s sandy, wild hair, that is sticking out in different directions. He moves it to small of Gavin’s back and starts rubbing small circles on the tanned skin.  
Burnie licks his lips, enjoying the view of the Brit beneath him, the look of lust and the way he’s tied up and at the older man’s mercy, letting himself get tied up like this because the Brit trusts Burnie. Trust is something they always had and gavin knows that Burnie would never intentionally hurt him, or break the trust they have.  
  “Daddy, where did you get this tie? It’s soft.” Gavin asks, breaking Burnie from his train of thought, his hand still numbly rubbing circles in Gavin’s back.  
  “I’ve had it for a while, Gavvy. I'm pretty sure you've seen me in it before." Burnie responds.  
Gavin asks “Are you sure?”  
The Brit feels another sharp smack to his ass and he quickly adds “Daddy!” in a tone a bit louder than before.  
When Gavin calls Burnie ‘Daddy’, the CEO likes hearing it and enjoys getting addressed as such but, gavin isn’t complaining one bit about it.  
  “Daddy, is lunch going to end soon?” Gavin asks, looking as best as he can to Burnie, fluttering his eyelashes the way that makes Burnie break out into a grin, his eyes growing darker as a result.  
Burnie looks at his watch before responding “Well, we have enough time for sex.” His voice becoming low purr at the end.  
He quickly gets up and takes off his pants, seeing Gavin trying as best as he can to look at his stripping. His underwear soon follows and when they are both pooled at his sock covered ankles, he gets the condom and bottle of lube out of the back pocket, he grabbed those from his desk before he met Gavin here, he always had some on hand just in case they decided to have sex in Burnie’s office, it’s better to be prepared than miss out on an opportunity to have sex.  
Gavin wiggles his hips, ready for Burnie.  
Burnie holds the bottle of lube and condom with on hand and uses the other to moves one of Gavin’s cheeks to the side, revealing the tight hole.  
  “Even after all this time you’re still tight.” Burnie chuckles.  
The Brit doesn’t know if Burnie’s being sarcastic or sincere, in everything Burnie does it’s always a fifty/fifty chance.  
Burnie settles behind Gavin and tears open the condom packet.  
Hearing the tearing of the packet Gavin asks “Why are you using a condom?”  
  “So, when you stand up, you don’t make a mess of your pants.” Burnie responds as he rolls it on.  
Gavin can’t argue with that idea, he can only imagine the humiliation that he would face if there was a warm, wet patch on the back of his jeans.  
Burnie presses a kiss on Gavin’s lower back before opening the bottle of lube and starting to put it around the latex of the condom, making sure it’s slick enough. He uses the remainder on Gavin’s hole, slipping his fingers in to get some inside so Burnie doesn’t hurt Gavin in the process.  
Burnie puts his still lube covered hand onto his cock and another on the Brit’s hip as he slowly enters Gavin, letting the Brit wiggle against the restraints around his wrists.  
Gavin presses his face more against the soft pillow, moaning into the soft fabric.  
The Brit whines when he feels Burnie’s shaft, stretching out his hole as he tries to relax in order for it not to hurt too much, he knows a little pain is good in order for it to feel good.  
  “How do you feel?” Burnie asks, looking at the Brit’s back.  
Gavin nods his head against the pillow and Burnie starts to move more inside of Gavin, getting all off his cock inside of Gavin’s hole.  
  “Daddy.” Gavin moans, the pain slowly starting to fade away as he adjusts to Burnie’s cock inside of him.  
  “Yes, Gavvy?” Burnie asks as he slowly starts to move his hips, both hands  
  “Am I still a tease?” Gavin moans, gripping the sofa.  
Burnie smirks and replies “Yes you are.” Then starts to move a little bit faster.  
Gavin finds himself biting into the pillow, trying not to make any of the people who arrived early from lunch a reason to come here.  
Burnie moves a bit faster, rubbing Gavin's thigh with his thumb as he moves his hips, feeling some sweat start to cling to his brow as the smell of sex starts to wafer in the air, consuming both of them in warmth.  
  “Call me Daddy.” Burnie moans.  
  “D..D..D..Daddy!” Gavin yelps as Burnie hits his prostate.  
The Brit tries to get out of the tie that is around his wrists so he can get a betting grip on the black sofa but, it doesn’t work.  
Burnie moves on hand from Gavin’s hips to grab the belt, where he pulls on the part no tied around Gavin’s slender neck, making Gavin’s head whip back. The Brit whines but, enjoys the feeling of the leather that’s around his neck, pulling his head back.  
  “You look fucking adorable, all pretty and fuckable. I’m so glad you wanted me, so I could take you over and over again until you’re seeing stars.” Burnie growls.  
Gavin moans in agreeance, like the idea of being fucked into nothing by Burnie, being nothing more than a moaning mess under the CEO.  
Burnie moves faster, the warmth starting to run through his veins as he hears Gavin moan. He knows that those are being muffled for the camera, as a way to tease Burnie when he watches the video later.  
Burnie digs his nails into Gavin’s tanned skin, knowing that the Brit will feel it later.  
  “D..D..Daddy, come inside of me.” Gavin whimpers after he moves his mouth away from the pillow so Burnie could hear him.  
  “That’s what I was thinking, Birdy.” Burnie groans in response.  
  “Good.” Gavin moans, his voice small and light.  
Burnie chuckles, hearing what Gavin said in his small voice, thick with his accent.  
Gavin moves his face away from the pillow, his breath coming out in short puffs and his face bright red.  
  “Can you breath, Gavvy?” Burnie asks, moving a hand away from Gavin’s hips in order to rub his back.  
  “I’m alright, Daddy, don’t worry.” Gavin responds.  
Burnie moves his hand back to the Brit’s hips, before he puts his hand back into place, he sees the nail marks on the Brit’s tanned hips. He smiles as he puts his hand firmly back on Gavin’s hips, the warm skin under his hand.  
  “I love you.” Gavin moans, clenching around Burnie’s cock.  
Burnie presses a kiss against the middle of gavin’s back before he responds with his face close to Gavin’s sweaty back “I love you too, Birdy.”  
Gavin makes a noise, the sound bouncing off the walls, making Burnie smirks. The Brit wiggles his hips as he feels warmth run through his veins.  
  “You’re so adorable, I’m so glad I get to do this every night. I’m going to come soon, Birdy.” Burnie moans as he feels heat in his gut, lust building up inside of him “Don’t come, Gavvy unless you want to buy a new couch. I’ll make you come tonight, I’ll make you come so hard your head will spin.”  
The Brit groans at the idea of having more of this after work. He often jokes to Burnie for someone as old as him, he has great stamina.  
  “P...P..Promise.” He moans.  
  “Of course, Gavvy. Fuck, you’re so adorable. Your face and ass are so red, you’re such a good fuck.” Burnie groans.  
Gavin grinds his hips, wanting more of Burnie.  
The older man’s pace starts to falter and he grips Gavin’s hips tighter as he comes inside the condom, letting out a loud groan, not wanting to yell out. He can feel his heart race in his chest.  
Gavin relaxes against the sofa as Burnie slowly pulls out of him, panting as the smell of sex clings to his body.  
He finds a pack of tissues in the back of his pants pocket before walking to the trash can and wrapping up the used condom in the tissue then tossing it in the trash. He walks over, still naked and turns off the camera, happy at the footage he got.  
He grabs his boxers and pants, putting them on as he looks at Gavin who is flushed in the face, the same color as his rosy ass cheeks.  
  “Gavvy, time to get up. You can sleep at my desk for a bit but, unless you want Gus coming in here and seeing you like this, I think you should get up. I’m pretty sure nobody wants to walk in, especially Gus and see you bent over, sweaty and out of breath.” Burnie says in a comforting tone.  
  “Daddy.” The Brit responds, his breathing heavy as bits of his hair cling to his forehead.  
Burnie picks up the Brit’s clothing from behind the couch, placing them on top of Gavin’s bare legs before starting to work on undoing the belt around his neck and the ties around his wrists. Feeling the thin wrists as he gets them off and stuffing the silk tie into his pocket.  
Gavin slowly sits up, his polo shirt wrinkled as pulls up past his belly button. He fixes his shirt, knowing that he’ll have to ask Burnie to iron the shirt after they wash it.  
He moves his legs off of the couch and slowly stands up, before pulling on his underwear and slipping on his skinny jeans, having trouble because his legs are covered in sweat.  
Burnie helps Gavin to walk, he takes the camera with them as they leave the room, Gavin’s head resting against Burnie’s shoulder, trying not to yawn in the process.  
Burnie sees Gus go into the podcast room, getting ready for the upcoming podcast. As soon as he walks into the room he yells “Why the fuck does this room smell like fucking sex?”  
Gavin instantly perks up and a blush of embarrassment crosses his face, the same with Burnie.  
The CEO looks to his boyfriend and says “Let’s quickly get to the office.”  
The Brit nods and they quickly get to Burnie’s office, not wanting Gus to come out and start pointing fingers at the pair who are both flushed with sweat still on their skin, Burnie with a camera in tow and Gavin whose arm is slung over the CEOs shoulders.

Later in the afternoon during the podcast, the main topic was how the room smelt like sex, and theories as to why it smelt like that and the whole time Burnie kept giving Gavin glaces, both of them knowing exactly why.  
Both of them are just glad that they took the camera as they left or else everyone’s theories would be put to rest and they podcast room would probably have to be scrubbed down.


End file.
